Final Day of Mario
by DeadParents the serious kid
Summary: Based on Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom except no bullets but died while saving Cynthia from Silent Hill. If Cynthia doesn't exist in Silent Hill, I'll try to search into it one more time. I own nothing except some OCs. You may feel sad if you listen some sad music. It may be short, but it's still mine. Complete with a Sceret Ending.
1. Final Day of Mario

Final Day of Mario

It was a normal day in Super Mario world where our main protagonist lived. Mario is always doing his usual thing. Wonder around, save the Princess and etc. This day in his calendar is… Friday the 13th. The day which scar a lot of people and the day it may be a worst and terrible day.

Mario is having a picnic at the beach with the princess(from now on, she'll be called Princess Peach) and Luigi. He was about to take a bite of his lasagna when he have seen a distant cry in his back. He turned around and saw a ship on fire and a blue boat with a lot of people inside. Mario said to his companions to wait and jump into the water.

Mario arrived to the boat and found Octovia and her friends with a lot of survivors trying to rescue the others in the boat. Mario went into the ship and saved the remaining survivors until this happens. When Mario rescued Cynthia in the kitchen, the room exploded, Cynthia escaped and the blue boat landed into the place where Princess Peach and Luigi were. After all the survivors landed with the medical team, the princess asked Octovia and Octovia said "all. But one.". When she saw Mario's burnt cap floating in the water.

After a few days, Mario's body was recovered but was pronounced dead which break a lot of people's hearts. During the funeral, Mario's friends sat next to the coffin of Mario. Kelpie, wearing a black dress, sat next to Terrakion and cried at his shoulder. Pinkie is in her polar opposite of herself. Cynthia sat next to Henry Townshend and Walter Sullivan with a bouquet of rose. Maple with her grandmother. Squidward sang a sad tune. Yoshi with his children. A girl with a stuff toy in her hand. And Octovia sat near to the princess and Luigi. Luigi tried to get rid of his sadness by sniffing his nose, but his sadness is so great that he might commit suicide. After the word, the coffin went lower and each of the attendants gave him flowers. Kelpie her pair of unused bandage, Pinkie of her cupcake, Cynthia with her bouquet, Maple with her own ring, Squidward with his old clarinet, Yoshi of his picture of himself with Baby Mario, the girl with her stuff toy and Princess Peach a fire flower. Octovia toss a Forget-me-not flower and cried along with her friends. The great murmuring last for 1 hour and the attendants dispersed. Octovia glanced at Mario's new grave before she left with her friends.

Mario, A great Hero yet a friend 1985-2013

Fin

Secret Ending

22 years later.

A woman in a winter outfit walk across the graveyard along with a man who presumed to be his wife. As they stood near to a grave. The woman glanced at the grave and read. "Mario." she muttered as she remembered the man who became a hero. The woman hold her head as the man took hold of her.

"Something wrong." he asked.

"Nothing." the woman replied. " It's just that. He was one of my friends before." the woman looked at the man. "Christopher."

"Yes, Octovia?" he asked.

"You still have that picture right."

Raze took out a small photo out of his pocket. "This?"

Octovia gently took the picture. "Yes." She then placed the photo beside the grave and stood. "My… our friend, Mario. I couldn't forget him. Never in a million of years."

True Fin


	2. Secret Ending

Secret Ending

22 years later.

A woman in a winter outfit walk across the graveyard along with a man who presumed to be his wife. As they stood near to a grave. The woman glanced at the grave and read. "Mario." she muttered as she remembered the man who became a hero. The woman hold her head as the man took hold of her.

"Something wrong." he asked.

"Nothing." the woman replied. " It's just that. He was one of my friends before." the woman looked at the man. "Christopher."

"Yes, Octovia?" he asked.

"You still have that picture right."

Raze took out a small photo out of his pocket. "This?"

Octovia gently took the picture. "Yes." She then placed the photo beside the grave and stood. "My… Our friend, Mario. I couldn't forget him. Never in a million of years."

True Fin


End file.
